Dude thats my ghost: How it all started
by omgvintage
Summary: Every wonder how Billy Jo Cobra died and how he and Spencer Wright became the best bro's they are today.? ( I'm not good at this please read my story omg)


_*Hii this is my first dtmg fic. this is how I imagine Billy kicking the bucket. I don't own this show it belongs to the dudes of Disney and its creator.*_

It was an day, just like any other day with the Cobra. He was on his way home from tour. It was snowing, and the ground was slippery. Billy was fighting

with his tour mates about peanut butter. They all think crunchy is better than smooth, but the Cobra thinks otherwise. They were going up the hill outside

of his mansion when suddenly the bus jerked sideways. The driver lost control because of all the yelling, mostly done by Billy, and the bus slipped off the

side into what would have been the grass. Unfortunately it had been so cold that the snow was now ice and the bus slipped and crashed into two big rocks

inront of the pop stars house. "Woah that was awemazing brochachos.!" Billy said excitedly. No one answered him. "Hey guys, come on, I know this crash

was probably my fault but, that doesn't mean you should ignore me." Billy said. Still no answer. "What are you guys looking at.." Billy said wandering over

to see what the other men were staring at. "Woah who's that handsome devil that looks like me.?" Billy asked. But, yet again no one answered. "Yeah,

hello, 911.? Yeah we're here at Billy Joe Cobras house and I think he's really hurt," The driver said into the phone. " What.! I'm not hurt. I'm perfectly fine..

well except for that rash, but I'm perfectly okay." Billy said, mumbling at the part about his 'rash'. But no one answered him. "Fine then, be like that.!" Billy

said walking out the door, slamming it behind him. Which startled the other men. " See if I care, you guys are ignoring me, who needs them." Billy said

mumbling to himself walking down the hill. Next thing he knew he heard a ton of sirens and people started gathering outside his house. "Settle down

everyone, the Cobra has arrived." Billy said seeing all his fans outside his home. But they didn't start screaming when they saw him, that's when he knew

something was up. "You guys can ignore me sure but when it comes to my fans don't bring them into this." Billy said angrily marching up the hill. He was

tired of being ignored and he was going to put a stop to it. Just then he heard a reporter talking. "19 year old pop sensation Billy Joe Cobra was just

pronounced dead by paramedics," the reporter started. "Hey dude I think you're mistaken the Cobra is not dead he is very much..." Billy started but

stopped when he saw his finger go straight through the reporters shoulder. " alive..."

- A year later at the Wright house-

"Spencer, your father and I are going grocery shopping, watch your sister and we'll be back soon." Jane said as she got in the car and drove off with

Hugh. " Why do you always have to watch me, everyone knows girls mature faster than boys." Jessica said in a smart tone. "Uhmm, well, maybe, because

I'm 11 and you're 9." Spencer said in a 'duhh' voice. "What ever." Jessica said going up the stairs. Just then the phone rang. "Hello.?" Spencer said picking

up the phone. "Yes, does Jane Wright live here.?" The man asked. " Uhm yeah.?" Spencer asked curiously. "Could you put her on the phone." The man

asked. " Uhh she's not exactly here right now, but, I'll deliver the message." Spencer said wondering what this was about. "Tell her that Billy Joe Cobras

house is ready for her to move into and that if she has any other questions to check her email." The man explained "Will do.." Spencer said confused. "Who

was that.?" Jessica asked. "I dunno, some guy talking about mom and Billy Joe Cobras house." Spencer explained. in which Jessica responded with a shrug

and went back up stairs. An hour later their parents were back home and once all the groceries were put up Spencer told his mom about the call. "Oh

mom, when you were gone some guy called about Billy Joe Cobras house and you living in it or something and he said to check your email. " Spencer said.

Jane went over to the computer and logged onto her email. She went though the emails and found the one. It said:

_Dear Mrs. Wright._

_ You should have received a call telling you Billy Joe Cobras house is ready for you. Now you may be wondering why you are receiving this email, well Billy Joe's mother is you great aunts cousins sons daughter and you were the closets relatives so they left the house to you when Billy was done with it. unfortunately they didn't think he'd be done with it this soon but its yours now. If you're interested then email me back so I can mail you the tickets . The tickets are free and so are the first few months of rent. _

_ Hope all is well_

_ - Rowland_

"Great aunts cousins sons daughter.?" Hugh asked confused. "Yeah how does that even work..?" Jessica said agreeing. "Who cares, guys this is a free trip

to Hollywood. Do you know how many young filmmakers made their big break in Hollywood.?" Spencer said excitedly. " I don't know about this Spencer."

Jane said unsure. "Yea this is a big step in life." Hugh said agreeing. " An there'll be tons of stars who need hair stylist, lots of junk to fix and I hear they

have some of the best dojo's in the world." Spencer said. Sure it wasn't all exactly true but hey it was working. "Well when you put it like that..." Hugh

started. "We can't say no." Jane continued. So it was settled. In two weeks they'd be on their way to their new life in Hollywood.

"Woahhh, this place is huge." Spencer said going gaga over the mansion. "Wow even his bus is still here." Jessica said pointing to the crashed bus.

Everyone sat their things down in the front room so they could 'explore' the rest of the house. There were a billion rooms in the house. There was the:

Freaky tiki room, the kitchen, the front room, the living room, like 5 bathrooms, a back room, a pool, and not to mention all the closest and bedrooms.

"What did one guy need with so many rooms.?" Spencer thought to himself. After they got the house down and knew were everything was they decided to

pick bedrooms. Spencer picked the one on the third floor leaving his parents and sister to get rooms on the second floor. Spencer went up to his room

to put all his stuff away. unfortunately he only got the unpack part because he was to into exploring the house more. "Hey brotato, where do you think

you're going." Billy said following Spencer out the room. First Spencer went into Billy's award room. "Woahhhh, he won all these.?" Spencer said to himself,

amazed at all the trophies in front of his face. "Well the Cobra is pretty amazing." Billy said and you could hear the narcissism in his voice. " Hey now where

are you going.?" Billy said as Spencer left the room. Next Spencer went to the Freaky tiki room, then to Billy's recording studio, ending at a closet. He

yanked the chain which turned the light on and saw a suitcase. "Hmm, what's in there.?" Billy and Spencer said at the same time. WIIIEEERED "Spencer

sat down and opened the case. In it he saw pictures of Billy from tour and the famous Billy Joe Cobra guitar pic necklace. "Ohh so that's where I left it. I

thought it was lost." Billy said to himself.. not that anyone else could hear him. "Spencer, come down to eat." Jane called up. "Alright mom." Spencer

answered, closing the suitcase back up, shoving the necklace in his pocket. After diner Spencer went up to his room. He sat on his bed and got his camera

out. Then he put on the necklace. " Hey metube, Spencer Wright here, and you'll never guess what I found now." Spencer said holding up the pic so the

camera could see. "Ahhh how I miss talking to the camera. " Billy said which caused Spencer to drop his camera. "Wh- who are you." Spencer asked, still a

bit jumpy from being startled. "You talking to me.?" Billy asked. "No, I'm talking to the poster." Spencer said sarcastically. "Wait you can actually see me."

Billy asked excitedly. "Uhh-huh." Spencer said. "Yay. I'm not ignored anymore.!" Billy said excitedly hugging Spencer tight, kissing his cheek repeatedly.

"Uhhh..." Spencer said pushing Billy away. "Who are you..?" "Why I'm thee Billy Joe Cobra of course." Billy said proudly. " Oh yeah you doo look like him,

How come I couldn't see you before." Spencer asked. " I dunno." Billy said blankly. "Am I the only one that can see you." Spencer aksed. "Yeah, that I

know of.. unless everyone else was just ignoring me." Billy said thinking to himself. "Orrr. maybe its this necklace, maybe its magical or something."

Spencer said. "Yeah, come to think of it no one would want to ignore the Cobra." Billy said. "Right..." Spencer said a little annoyed at the ghosts vainness.

Just then Jane came up the elevator. "Spencer.. Spencer. This rooms a mess, what'd you do just dump out all your bags.?" Jane said. "Clean this mess up."

and with that she left. "Awwww don worry brometheuis, I'll help you clean this stuf up. Billy said nticein the bummed out look on the boys face. This was

the start of a beautiful Brolationship.

* * *

_If you liked it cool, if you didn't boo. If you were confused then uhh... okay so basically Billy died in a tour bus crash in 2009. I chose this cause I figured that since there was a crashed bus in front of the house in the show then why not and in the episode trouble with hairy spencer shows like 3 class pictures from previous years so I figured that he'd been there for four years now she thats why he's 11 in this because its 3 years before the 2013 episodes and stuff and I read somewhere that they moved in like after Billy died I (duh. I said that wrong) so I figured that they wouldn't move in like right after he died so I gave it a years break until it was time for them to move in. So yeah that should clear everything up for me but yeah. Hope you liked it... and if you have any others questions just message me or something. :)_


End file.
